The long-term goal of the proposed research is to gain a better understanding of how the auditory system processes time-varying stimuli. The proposed research will focus on temporal integration of time-varying stimuli, an area of research that has received relatively little attention. There are two general goals of the proposed research. The first is to understand what aspects of time-varying stimuli are important for temporal integration. The specific aims of the first goal are to test: (1) that the number of modulation cycles, not the stimulus duration, is important for integrating temporally fluctuating stimuli; and (2) that each modulation cycle must be resolved well by the auditory system in order to be used for temporal integration. The second is to gain a better understanding of the type of processing underlying this integration. The specific aims of the second goal are to: (1) test that the auditory system differentially weights information from each modulation cycle; and (2) then combine that information to enhance the processing of temporally fluctuating stimuli. [unreadable] [unreadable]